


rocket to waterfalls...

by pxincessofcolor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, shameless sex, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxincessofcolor/pseuds/pxincessofcolor
Summary: "And rock right up to, the side of my mountainClimb until you reach my peak baby peak baby peakAnd reach right into the bottom of my fountainI wanna play in your deep baby, your deep baby, deepThen dip me under where you can feel my river flow and flow" -- Beyonce





	rocket to waterfalls...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the response to my other fic. I truly appreciate all the love. Here's another quickie one. Pun intended. Haha.

“i want to try something new..” barry’s voice trails off. he is currently laying between iris’ legs, his lips not too far from her stomach. iris thinks of the last time he said such a thing and they used whipped cream in bed: it was fun but incredibly sticky (much more than they’d thought) and not worth all the washing that had to do. she isn’t concerned that things have already gotten stale; they’ve only been together a few months; she knows they’re just figure out each other out and what it means now that they’re together. What the other likes (or loves) and dislikes.

“and what, pray tell, is on your mind this time, bartholomew?” she asks while cupping his sweet face. 

“it’s something I’ve been kind of wondering if I could do…” he trails off again. “i don’t know how to really explain it.” he starts blushing and she feels her heart rush at the sight. was he always this cute when he was embarrassed?

“would help better if you just showed me?” she asks, teasing him. he nods, cheek and chin still in her brown skinned hand. he turns in and kisses it briefly. 

“close your eyes.” his voice is a whisper and if not for the fact that the only sound was the small whir of a standing fan in the corner, she probably wouldn’t have heard him. 

she does as he asks and feels his lips touch her above her navel. then down below it. iris feels this is nothing new; barry has done this before and quite well. she feels a slight anticipation for what he could be surprising her with. he kisses her sex: up all the way down then back up before his lips latch onto her clit. iris moans. he slips two of his long, thick fingers inside of her. “barry, not to knock your surprise, but this isn’t really a surprise.” she wasn’t saying this to complain but more of observation. she doesn’t see it but barry’s eyes open and he tries to not smirk. He places his fingers still directly against her g-spot and that’s when he does it...his fingers and lips begin a quick vibration. and she jolts forward, screaming “Holy fuck!” 

he stops and pulls back, and she immediately misses the sensation. “Did that hurt?”

“no,” she said quickly. “i just wasn’t expecting you to, um, do that.” 

“do you want me to stop?” he asks, genuine concern. he pushes himself up onto his hands.

“no, no, I don’t.” her lips curve into smile and his mirrors it shortly after. 

“then back down, ms. west…” he pushes her back down gently with one finger. barry kisses her, deeply, before moving back down. His fingers moved into her, finding the site again he knew that was her weakness, and started vibrating. 

iris licks her lips. her toes already begin a tight curl, her foot sliding back and forth on the bed and her fists clutching the sheets. 

“what’s wrong, ms. west? you’re normally so vocal.” 

iris wanted to moan, fuck, she wanted to scream. Her body felt so...good. She bit her lip. “barry, you know wally could be home any...shit.”. a lie and they both know it. barry was still staying at joe’s but was closer and closer to moving, especially since they wanted uninterrupted alone time as well as it being extra crowded with wally now living there too. she doesn’t want to scream because once she starts, she wouldn’t stop until both of them were sated. 

“Maybe if I use my voice you’ll use your pretty voice…” barry vibrates his vocal chords again like he did before she knew his secret, moving to have his face closer to hers while still keeping his hand below, and she isn’t sure why but the act was just more arousing. barry begins to moves his fingers back and forth as they vibrate. “so wet, ms. west…” that soaked sound fills the room and iris turns her head, hiding her face in the arm that barry is using to hold himself up. her whole body wants to twitch and shake and gives into the motion every now and then: her foot shaking, her thigh jiggling, her hand grabbing the comforter. 

she knows she’s coming, fast, but she’s never felt anything like this before. Her entire body is buzzing, warm. she starts chanting barry’s name and is trying to let him know but all she can get out his name and harsh moans. despite knowing that it was coming, no pun intended, her orgasm hits her and her entire body harshly and rapidly jerks. she feels fluid shoot out of her and onto the bed, soaking it, and her thighs and barry’s hands moves more until her jerking stops and her body is still. he moves his fingers out of her and she shudders at the lack of them inside of her. he puts his fingers his mouth, sucking them slowly, smirking. “did you know I would--” iris’ question hangs in the air. 

“squirt?” he asks with a chuckle. he shook his head as he moved his body on top of hers. “no but I must admit that it was absolutely fucking beautiful to watch. and must admit, i was kind of hoping you’d come.” 

she leans up and kisses him. She feels him hard through his blue jeans against her inner thigh. “you, mr. allen, are complete trouble.” 

“you make me trouble,” he responds. They’re still kissing and holding one another. 

“there’s still more time before we’re no longer alone, you know?” 

“oh?” he asks. 

she runs her hand down his bare chest and grabs his dick through his jeans, palming him, watching the blissful look that overcomes his features. “oh.” they spend the rest of the night in a mix between love making and holding one another then going again.


End file.
